A known semiconductor light emitting device has a structure in which electrodes are provided on one major surface of a semiconductor stack including a light emitting layer and on another major surface on the side opposite thereto. In the case of such a so-called opposite electrode structure, a bonding pad is formed on the light extraction face to perform wire bonding to an external circuit. The portion where the bonding pad is provided undesirably blocks the light.